


did you ever really think you'd love a guy like me?

by acheybones



Series: i broke the glass (and you were there to sweep it aside) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, i hate that tag, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheybones/pseuds/acheybones
Summary: He's here, so now what? Fall to his knees in front of Steve and try to convince him that he just couldn't sleep tonight without having his throat fucked to oblivion?That's part of the problem, isn't it? It's why he's here. He needs to know that he's not just a quick fuck for Steve. He needs to know that Steve cares for him the way that he cares for Steve. That Steve might lov-+or, Bucky asks Steve the "what are we?" question.(title from "verbatim" by mother mother)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: i broke the glass (and you were there to sweep it aside) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147991
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	did you ever really think you'd love a guy like me?

  
Let the record show that Bucky had every intention of marching into Steve's apartment and giving him what for. He was gonna waltz right in, arms akimbo, and ask Steve what it was they were doing. Was he a quick fuck to the older man? Were they even exclusive? Was Bucky just a notch in his utility belt?

"Hey, Buck. I wasn't expecting you tonight. Everything alright?" Steve asked, leaning against the door frame in a gray button-up and dark jeans. Maybe it's because Steve's from a time where people wore top hats and cummerbands to go to the grocery store but Bucky has never met anyone else who wears actual clothes just to walk around their apartment.

The record will also read that Bucky wussed out.

"Hi." Bucky says lamely, but it earns a soft smile from Steve.

"Hi, there. Why don't you come in and get warm?" Steve steps out of the way of the door, hand coming to Bucky's back to gently guide him in.

He lets Steve pull him into warmth of the apartment. There are two pizza boxes sitting on the stove and if Bucky didn't know that his.... whatever Steve was, had a super-soldier metabolism and regularly put away a pie and half when they were together, he might have been worried Steve had plans with someone tonight.

"You hungry? I ordered plenty." Steve is an accidental block between Bucky and the foor, his frame literally preventing Bucky from backing out of this. He's here, so now what? Fall to his knees in front of Steve and try to convince him that he just couldn't sleep tonight without having his throat fucked to oblivion?

That's part of the problem, isn't it? It's why he's here. He needs to know that he's not just a quick fuck for Steve. He needs to know that Steve cares for him the way that he cares for Steve. That Steve might lov-

"What's bothering you, angel?" Bucky realizes that he's been stuck inside his own head when Steve's voice breaks his own inner monologue.

"That's bothering me, Steve." Bucky sighs, falling back into the couch. Steve doesn't move too close to Bucky, but he does keeps his eyes on him all the way down.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Steve asks, gesturing at the spot next to Bucky on the couch.

Bucky shrugs, focuses on his hands because they are real and he knows they are real when nothing else feels that way.

Steve must read Bucky's body language as a "no", because he take a seat on the coffee table across from Bucky instead.

"Are you hurt, Buck?" Steve tries, holding his hands together instead of trying to reach out for Bucky, and Bucky doesn't know if he's thankful for that.

"No, Steve." Bucky doesn't hate touch. Honestly, he craves the affection and validation he feels from it, but right now his body feels like it's on fire. It's aching with uncertainty, and he wishes he never showed up.

"Well, do you want to try and tell me what's bothering you?" Steve's breathing is deep and even. It's grounding. 

He's told Bucky before about how between his heart and his lungs, staying alive as a kid was always a fickle thing. Now, he flies around the world getting punched in the gut for fun. Anytime Bucky brings up the parallels, Steve likes to argue that he spent his youth playing it safe, and now's the time he fights back.

"What do you want from me?" Like a band-aid. Painful as hell, but the pain is short.

Steve's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Buck?"

"Us. What are we doing? What are we? Am I just an easy way to get your dick wet after a mission?"

Steve looks hurt at his words, but Bucky can't stop. 

"I just need to know what we're doing here. If I'm just a quick fuck, then I deserve to know that, Steve."

Steve takes a deep breath, then holds Bucky's hands in his.

"Tell me what you want, Buck."

"What are you talking about?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the only person I want to get my... dick wet... as you say. What do you want? What do you need from me so you can feel like you're needed by me?"

Bucky doesn't have an answer. Realistically, he hadn't thought he got this far. He doesn't even remember walking to Steve's apartment, or flashing his ID to the door man to let him into the building, but he knows he had to have done it. Otherwise, he wouldn't be sitting on Steve's couch, desperately wanting to disappear in between the cushions. He wants to leave and pretend he never thought for a minute that he deserved anything from Steve, let alone his time or a label for what they were doing.

Luckily, Steve has an answer.

"You need a daddy, don't you baby?" 

Bucky's brain misfires on all cylinders and he isn't sure he heard Steve correctly.

"Wh-What...? What did you say?" Bucky stutters.

"You need a daddy. You need someone to take care of you. Love you to pieces when it feels like everything else is too hard. I've seen you when you come here from work, baby. You're exhausted. Everyone expects you to have all the answers. Maybe you need someone else making the decisions for you. Maybe that someone should be me."

Steve hands leave Bucky's to pull at his arms until Bucky's settled in his lap.

"And maybe you need someone to make all that stress go away. Someone who doesn't expect anything from you except your love and affection."

Considering Steve's whole body had blushed when he asked to hold Bucky's hand on their first date, Bucky doesn't believe this is the same man.

Then again, whoever he is might be right. He isn't sure what he expected Steve to say, but he knows what he wanted to hear: that Steve wanted him. That he was the reason Steve came home safe after every mission. That he meant as much to Steve as Steve meant to him. And he did.

"Yes, Daddy."


End file.
